Although Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) technology has been in the market for several years, the Internet Protocol National Security and Emergency Preparedness (hereinafter “IP NSEP”) special service management is relatively new in the network/service management arena. Because VoIP is being used for communication of information related to national security and may be used in emergency situations, it is critical that no IP NSEP calls are missed due to threats of national emergencies and disasters, and that information is provided in near real time when service degradation occurs.